girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-12-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Man, four guesses and I still didn't get it. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I'll toss one out: Tarvek takes out the Knights and Cap'n Whatserface pulls down her bandana over her remaining eye and does in Jaron, possibly dying herself in the process. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:56, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Right, I discounted solutions in which Tarvek's plan didn't get rid of both threats, especially not Jaron, since I can imagine great swordswomanship doing in the Knights. I wonder what's special about this formula Tarvek invented. Maybe it's Sudafed? (Both good-smelling and poisonous to dogs, as I found out the hard way once.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:01, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :: P.S. What's with that Jägeresque maniacal grin in panel 4? I don't think we've ever seen Tarvek look like that before! Oh, and, the purple ball seems to burst outside the Knight's eyes, rather than in his/its mouth, arguing against the Sudafed theory. Bkharvey (talk) 06:09, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::It's a rare sighting of Tarvek going into the Madness Place. He has an unusual level of control over the megalomaniacal aspects of being a Madboy, so we don't see him instinctively go Mad very often. Note it's accompanied by Stage 2 Madness Place speech bubbles. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:32, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah! Thanks. Something for me to add to the Tarvek article some time when it isn't 2:30am. Bkharvey (talk) 10:29, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::True. When was the last if any time he went totally batshit crazy and forgot what he should have been doing in the madness? Agge.se (talk) 21:21, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, there was that time he on Zola... Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I find it interesting that Jaron and Tarvek both want the hounds out of the way. Argadi (talk) 09:29, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Another theory I saw re: Tarvek's formula- it does something to mess with the Knights' pheromones, turning their loyalty to him instead of Tweedle. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:35, December 21, 2017 (UTC) : Interesting. "Take care of" in panel 2 is just vague enough to allow for that, although I'm not convinced he would have said the part about Jaron in those words. But, the Knights are human, right? Isn't their loyalty more conscious than that theory would suggest? Bkharvey (talk) 18:41, December 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: We haven't been told if the Knights are human or constructs or uplifted animals or what. I suspect they are one of the latter two, because the only time we the audience have seen them appearing as human has been while they are wearing armor, which in their first such appearence was described as "nerve enhancing".--Geoduck42 (talk) 00:15, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: I guess. Clearly they're "constructs" in the broadest definition of the term. The fact that they're in armor in their human form is neither here nor there, I think; they're soldiers, and humans are notoriously fragile, so of course they're in armor. Uplifted animals didn't occur to me, although Krosp is an example showing that it's possible in this world, and so are the sparkhounds. But the comic bends over backward to distinguish sparkhounds from the Knights; that's why I think of the latter as primarily human rather than primarily animal. (I like your theory at the top of this page better!) Bkharvey (talk) 00:21, December 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure why this never struck me before, but why on earth would it ever be adaptive to have glowing eyes? The whole point of eyes is to take in light; if your eyes generate their own light, that just makes it harder, or maybe impossible, to see. Has there been a Canonical (or Theological) explanation for this phenomenon? We've seen bunches of constructs/monsters/warriors whose eyes light up. Bkharvey (talk) 03:58, December 22, 2017 (UTC)